Venganza
by NicholasBellamorte
Summary: ¿Y si X.A.N.A. resulta ser un humano que se vuelve loco al perder, y este humano tome represalias en la vida real hacia los chicos y sus familias?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En una habitación desordenada y oscura, solamente iluminada por el monitor de una computadora con aspecto de antigua, se hallaba un señor de unos 30 años, de pelo corto y negro. Vestía solamente una musculosa blanca, un poco sucia por el sudor y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Estaba descalzo, sus medias de vestir eran harapos por el piso de madera, muy descuidado. El hombre estaba mirando unas imágenes de unos chicos de aproximadamente 14 y 15 años, los chicos eran Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar, Aelita Schaeffer y Jeremie Belpois. El señor, cada vez que veía las imágenes, le recorrían varias sensaciones. Deseo de sentir la tersa piel de los chicos, de oler el perfume característico de cada uno, tocar cada fibra de sus cuerpos y en el caso de las chicas, de sentir su propia intimidad, entre otras perversiones. Los chicos habían arruinado su vida; aunque aparentaba ser un adulto normal, en realidad estaba arruinado por dentro porque los chicos habían destrozado cada milímetro de sus pasiones, las telecomunicaciones, el hacking, electrónica, etcétera. Aquel adulto seguía viendo las imágenes, excitándose y enfureciéndose al unísono. De manera instintiva, gira sobre si mismo y empieza a golpear a un pedazo de pared acolchado, había hecho esa parte a propósito, sabía que tenía que aparentar ser alguien que no es para evitar que descubran su plan. De repente, unos golpes en la puerta lo detienen en seco y una voz femenina suena a través de la puerta.

– Cariño, ya está lista la cena.

– Voy en un momento. –contesta el señor.

Se calza unos zapatos de vestir que estaban tirados cerca de una silla, una camisa blanca como la leche que estaba en el mismo asiento y un saco gris. En cuestión de 3 minutos, sale de la habitación un hombre con apariencia de tranquilo y adinerado, como si no le importara nada. Se sienta en la mesa con su mujer y ambos comparten una cena tranquila pero en la mente del señor se imagina cientos de formas de matar a los lyokoguerreros.

– _Van a morir… Lo juro, van a sufrir de una forma inimaginable…_ –piensa.

* * *

Dos días después, los chicos están juntos, divagando pero una charla de maestros los distrae. Estaban comentando sobre un homicidio a 300 metros de la academia, donde una mujer fue asesinada brutalmente en su casa y que fue dibujado en su frente un punto con 2 círculos a su alrededor, con 3 patitas y un "cuerno". Al escuchar eso, los chicos se sorprenden y Jeremie revisa su notebook, ejecutando el súperscan. Ninguna torre había sido activada hasta el momento.

– ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con nosotros? –pregunta una Yumi asustada.

– No creo, debe ser una coincidencia macabra… –responde un Ulrich pensativo.

– ¿Qué nos puede pasar entonces? –retruca William.

Apenas termina de hablar el pelinegro, un pitido suena en la notebook de Jeremie, indicando que recibió un mail. El remitente era desconocido pero Jeremie abrió el correo y resulta que era un video. Lo ejecuta y muestra a un señor sentado en un escritorio, con una máscara con el símbolo de X.A.N.A. y vestido de traje negro. En el escritorio se encontraban apoyados diversos cuchillos de combate limpios y un machete manchado con sangre, junto con una pistola Browning Hi-Power. Al ver esto los chicos, se horrorizan, seguramente era el asesino de esa mujer.

– Belpois, Ishiyama, Stern, Della Robbia, Dunbar y Schaeffer… Se dónde están, se lo que hacen, se donde viven. Los voy a torturar, arruinaron mi vida y yo voy a arruinar las suyas. Se donde viven sus familias, voy a matarlos antes de matarlos a ustedes. Si realmente aman a sus familias, en dos horas van a presentarse en la fábrica para asesinarlos y poner fin a sus acciones. No intenten llamar a las fuerzas de seguridad, los tengo sobornados y será más fácil tenerlos. Ustedes son inteligentes, no creo que quieran poner en riesgo a las personas que quieren, después de arriesgar sus vidas en varias ocasiones antes de activar sus vueltas al pasado. Pronto los veré. Atentamente, X.A.N.A. –con una voz distorsionada.

Cuando termina el video, los chicos se quedan petrificados. Pensaban que su enemigo era un programa virtual y no un humano. Ahora ese humano los está buscando para vengarse y aparentemente no había forma de esconderse o delatarlo. Varios sentimientos se cruzan en la mente de cada uno; ira, desesperación, miedo, eran las más presentes.

– ¡¿Qué hacemos?! –pregunta Odd, desesperado.

– ¡No lo sabemos, no exclames así! –grita un Jeremie en el mismo estado.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que no exclame así, sabiendo que mi familia está en peligro?! –exclama el rubio.

– ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, todos estamos en la misma situación, hasta Aelita! –contesta una Yumi enfurecida.

– ¡Lo se! ¡No quiero que mi familia esté involucrada!

– ¡Pues ahora lo estará y también la de todos! ¡No pienses por vos mismo, por esto se que mi madre está viva! –exclama una Aelita casi llorosa.

Por la última exclamación, los chicos voltean a verla y la ven, a punto de quebrar en llanto. Nunca pudieron saber si estaba viva y por la amenaza de X.A.N.A, ahora lo saben. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos pero el gesto de sorpresa de Jeremie los interrumpe.

– ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Puedo usar la supercomputadora desde mi habitación para localizar la dirección IP de donde se mandó el correo!

– Ok… ¿Pero nosotros que haremos? –pregunta Ulrich.

– Sinceramente… Esperar. Aelita, voy a necesitar tu ayuda si queremos resolver esto en menos de dos horas.

– Entendido.

Aelita se para y le sigue Jeremie.

– Chicos, voy a necesitar suerte… –sonríe dudando.

– No te preocupes, confiamos en ti –contesta sonriendo William

* * *

Habían pasado 1 hora y 45 minutos, Aelita y Jeremie estaban estresados porque se habían impuesto un cronómetro para trabajar lo más rápido que podían. Habían ingresado a varias bases de datos en tiempo récord pero ninguna ofrecía material de importancia sobre aquel correo amenazador. Quedaban poco menos de 5 minutos antes de que el ultimátum de dos horas terminara.

– ¡¿Encontraste algo Aelita?! –exclama un Jeremie nervioso.

– ¡No encontré nada por el momento, no me grites! –se enoja la pelirosa.

– ¡Si no encontramos algo nuestras familias van a morir! –exclama de vuelta el genio del grupo.

– ¡Lo se Jeremie, no sos el único al cual le afecta esto! –contesta enojada.

– Cómo puede ser que no pueda localizar esa maldita dirección IP… ¡Demonios, maldito X.A.N.A! –maldice a si mismo Jeremie.

Quedando menos de dos minutos, se escuchan constantes tecleos de ambos chicos. Sabían que el correo fue enviado desde Francia pero no saben desde cual zona. X.A.N.A. podía estar fuera de París o siquiera al lado suyo. Quedando menos de un minuto, Jeremie se frustra y prepara su celular para llamar a Ulrich mientras sigue tecleando mientras Aelita se desespera y con el mismo sentimiento continúa tecleando. 5 segundos antes de que finalice el conteo regresivo, Aelita se sorprende.

– ¡Estaba cerca nuestro!

La información le llegó tarde porque el conteo finaliza y una sensación abrumadora los invade. Involuntariamente firmaron la sentencia de muerte de sus familiares y personas cercanas al no presentarse en la fábrica; el terror domina sus cuerpos.

– ¡Nooooo! –exclama una Aelita en llanto incesante.

Jeremie se hallaba petrificado, no escuchaba el llanto de la chica a al cual liberó y juró protegerla. Inmediatamente se le vinieron recuerdos de sus familiares y de cómo conoció la supercomputadora. Por primera vez se hallaba totalmente arrepentido de encontrar aquel aparato que cambió su vida y que de vuelta lo hará. De repente, un destello en la pantalla lo distrae, resulta que era un nuevo correo. Sabía quien era así que llama a Ulrich.

– Chicos… Vengan… –con tono abatido.

Ulrich no contesta y corta la llamada; en cuestión de pocos minutos llegan. Ven a Aelita y se disponen a calmarla mientras dejan solo a Jeremie, todos depositaron la confianza en él y no supo solucionar el problema. El genio del grupo abre el mail, ejecuta el video y se lo ve a X.A.N.A. como en el primer video. La voz seguía siendo distorsionada.

– Por lo visto, no vinieron a la fábrica… Es una lástima que elijan su propia vida antes que las de las personas que supieron criarlos y educarlos… Sabía que son unas personas egoístas, por eso no me sorprende su accionar. Pobres, unos simples chicos menores de 18 años provocaron una serie de matanzas… Les deseo suerte. Carpe Diem.

Cuando termina el video, se quedan petrificados pero la ira invade sobre Ulrich y Odd así que el rubio toma de los brazos a Jeremie haciendo que no pueda moverlos y Ulrich toma el cuello de la polera de su amigo –o al menos, de la persona que era su amigo– y enfoca su puño derecho a la altura de la cara de la víctima. El resto, al ver el accionar de ambos, intentan separarlos pero no pueden, la ira les daba mucha mas fuerza de lo habitual.

– ¿Viste lo que provocaste geniecito? ¡Por tu culpa todos vamos a morir! ¡Mereces morir primero! –exclama Ulrich con un claro tono de furia.

– ¡Yo no sabía que X.A.N.A. podía ocultarse tan eficazmente! –retruca asustado Jeremie.

– Parece que el Sr. Einstein no supo que nunca lo encontramos, ahora seguro no sabe que le vas a desfigurar la cara, Ulrich… –afirma con tono enojado Odd.

– ¡Basta los dos! –grita Yumi.

Al gritar eso, con su brazo derecho ahorca a Ulrich y por reflejo, el alemán se lleva las manos al brazo de la japonesa para poder respirar. William separa a Odd de Jeremie tomando al noruego del cuello; al recibir esa agresión hace lo mismo que Ulrich, llevarse las manos al cuello.

– ¡No caigamos en su juego psicológico, quiere separarnos para matarnos uno por uno! –exclama William.

Al escuchar eso Ulrich y Odd, se calman al instante, cosa que es correspondido por Yumi y William. Se quedan sentados, mirando a Jeremie de una forma asesina.

– Seguro Jeremie trabajó arduamente para intentar localizar a X.A.N.A. e intentar solucionar el problema que tenemos, ¿Así le pagan? –impone William.

Los agresores se quedan en silencio, mirando hacia el piso.

– Ahora lo que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de esta academia, avisar a nuestros familiares aunque nos tomen por locos y seguir intentando localizarlo. –remata.

El pelinegro mira hacia Aelita.

– ¿Encontraron algo?

– Lo único que sabemos es que es que cuando mandó el primer correo, estaba en la zona cercana a la fábrica. –contesta.

– Bien. Ahora tenemos que buscarlo, no es un amplio radio de lugar. –ordena William.

Jeremie se para y queda al lado del pelinegro.

–Chicos, perdonen mi equivocación fatal pero necesitamos aguantar lo más posible y encontrar a X.A.N.A. No puede estar tan lejos de nosotros y menos ahora que sabemos lo que va a hacer… Tenemos que ser lo más amigos que podamos y olvidar las cosas que pasaron…

Por estas palabras, todos se emocionan y se toman de las manos, primero Ulrich con Jeremie. Después de que todos se tomaron de la mano, sonríen y se miran entre si.

–Jeremie, perdónanos… –comentan al unísono Ulrich y Odd.

–No se preocupen, los perdono. –responde sonriendo Jeremie.

Los chicos no se daban cuenta de que el horror, la desesperación, la angustia y la soledad los iba a azotar lenta y dolorosamente, como la hoja de un bisturí cortando el pecho.

* * *

**Y bueno... Así comienza mi segunda historia en base a Code Lyoko. Se ambienta inmediatamente después de la derrota de X.A.N.A. en la 4º temporada pero con un William ya perdonado. Había pensado dejar de escribir cuando terminé Military Lyoko pero bueno, me encanta escribir por lo visto jajaja. Espero que esta historia me dure bastante, al contrario de ML y por las dudas aclaro, NO hay ningún tinte político ni racista ni tampoco pienso hacer Oneshots en base a esta historia xD.**

**Quiero dar una dedicatoria especial a AelitaEternen porque por su historia (Código: Skyland) me ayudó a revisar mejor el Doc Manager y publicar mejor los capítulos en un futuro próximo n_n.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este prólogo, hasta luego!**


	2. Nota del autor

Hola chicos, perdonen si no actualicé el fic (Casi dos meses, que me lleva…) pero la verdad, ando medio complicado en mi vida personal… Los estudios, síndrome del escritor vago (xD) y la búsqueda laboral me tienen muy atareado. Encima que me estoy "estrenando" como organizador de eventos y DJ (Para ganar dinero), hacen que esto repercuta en todo ámbito mío. Para rematar, ando medio decaído en mi situación amorosa y eso me quita las ganas de escribir.

De por sí no me venía la inspiración para escribir el 1º capítulo de esta saga (3 semanas para escribir poco más de una hoja en un .doc) y mi decaimiento me jodió. Después los estudios, la organización, y la búsqueda de un trabajo ya mutilaron mucho mis ganas de escribir.

Sinceramente, por tiempo indeterminado no voy a continuar con esta saga y me limitaré a leer y a cumplir con mi parte en Code Lyoko: El Señor de la guerra. En realidad, espero seguir entrando a esta página pero bueno, necesito un pequeño descanso…

Igual voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto del capítulo para que me digan como está hasta el momento, saludos gente!

* * *

Habían pasado dos días de aquella amenaza de parte de X.A.N.A. Infructuosamente, los chicos alertaron a sus familiares pero nadie los creyó así que para evitar posibles represalias de parte de los padres, siguieron con sus vidas "normales". La sensación de miedo seguía persistente en ellos y no había oportunidad alguna en la que estuvieran solos por protección. Aelita siempre dormía con Jeremie y Yumi siempre hacía entrar a Ulrich a su casa, mientras que William se tenía que quedar con Odd. Con el poco dinero que manejaban, compraban alimentos que guardaban en el mismo sitio de donde se había quedado en su tiempo Jim Morales. En esos dos días, Jeremie estaba trabajando casi sin descanso, buscando datos de aquella persona macabra, con resultados negativos.

William y Odd estaban en la academia, en la habitación del primero. Estaban intentando dormir ya que la incertidumbre de quién iba a ser el primer afectado los mantenía en vela. Por esta misma razón, William se incorpora en su cama y llama la atención de un nervioso Odd por la falta de sueño.

–Ey, Odd…

–Que sucede… –con tono cansado.

–Me pregunto quién va a ser el primer afectado… Me da curiosidad, más que miedo. –pregunta en forma suave.

–Ya lo hablamos, no se sabe hasta el momento que nos mande un mail… –contesta acomodándose en su cama.

–Lo sé pero es un tema que te aturde… –se apoya en la pared de la cabecera de su cama.

–Voy a ser sincero William, seguro nos quiere dejar a lo último a nosotros pero capaz que te tiene un poco de afecto… –lo mira serio.

–No creo que por estar poseído resulte inmune a esto… –lo mira de reojo.

–Yo tampoco lo creo pero es una posibilidad… ¿Podemos dormir?

–Ok… Trata de dormir en paz. –se acuesta y se acomoda.

Odd hace lo mismo pero se acomoda dándole la espalda a su nuevo compañero de cuarto. La amenaza y que Odd no pudiera estar con su amigo Ulrich los alteraba. Además, Odd todavía no había recuperado la confianza hacia el antiguo combatiente insignia de X.A.N.A. por lo que siempre dormía incómodo, como si esperaba una nueva posesión.


End file.
